The Genitourinary Cancers Program is composed of 33 investigators (29 Full and 4 Associate members) from 13 Departments. The Program consists of a group of basic and clinical investigators collectively focused upon the study and treatment of GU malignancies. The specific aims of this Program are to: 1) Understandfundamental mechanisms that contribute to development and progression of prostate and bladder cancer; and 2) Support and advance the development of clinicians and research scientists working in a collaborative manner on GU cancers to establish novel basic, translational and clinical research programs. There are two major areas of research focus within the GU Cancer Program: prostate cancer and bladder cancer. The GU Program has developed funded research and clinical programs focused on androgen receptor (AR) signaling in prostate cancer, prostate cancer stem cells, imaging, diagnosis and focal therapy of early stage prostate cancers, as well as urothelial carcinogenesis. Utilizing these strengths, the current focus has expanded into imaging, focal therapy, molecular risk stratification, stem cell biology/etiology, and a population-based approach to racial disparity in prostate cancer. Drs. Michael Garabedian and Samir Taneja are the Co-Leaders for this Program. Total funding increased from $3,497,189 to $5,888,351 since the last competitive application. Membership has increased from 27 to 33. Publications for the period total 245, of which 26.9% are intra-programmatic, 12.2% are inter-programmatic, and 8.2% are both intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations.